


Would you like to dance?

by Annalise_Makolise



Series: jagginette [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Jagged stone teaches marinette how to dance, Jagginette, Romantic Fluff, Slow Dancing, maristone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annalise_Makolise/pseuds/Annalise_Makolise
Summary: Jagged stone teaches Marinette how to dance.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jagged Stone
Series: jagginette [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127996
Kudos: 2





	Would you like to dance?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the same person I gifted it to before](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+same+person+I+gifted+it+to+before).



Jagged stone has always been fond of Marinette, for the sake of rock n roll! He considered her his best fan. Ever since she helped him with her awesome skills to make his glasses, he has been enthusiastic to spend time with her, luckily for him Marinette was also enthusiastic to spend time with one of her favorite singers. They ended up talking to each other a lot as they found out they shared similar interest to one another; both of them loved ice cream and creating “art” though the type of art both of them created were different from one another; he created art by singing while she created art by designing. 

“H-hey J-jagged Stone, I got your text” Marinette stammered. Even after all this time they spent together, Marinette was still shy around him.

“That’s wonderful Marinette!” He told her. Marinette awkwardly smiled at him. 

“So.. uumm... why exactly did you decide to text me? Not that I am complaining or anything! I am totally perfectly extremely cool with you giving me a text whenever you feel like and- I am making a fool out of myself aren’t I?” Marinette babbled. 

“No! It’s completely ok and I texted you to ask if you wanted to dance with me for practice in an upcoming concert I will have to go to next week.” Jagged, told her as he played with the strings of his guitar a little. 

Marinette eyes widened as wide as saucers.

“YOU WANT ME TO DANCE?!?!” Marinette practically screamed, causing Jagged stone to wince a little bit.

“Ouch! Marinette, must you be so loud?” Marinette blushed at his comment and quickly bowed her head to apologize.

“I’m sorry! I’m really sorry, it’s just that I don’t know how to dance” Marinette said with a deep sigh.

“Would you like me to teach you?” 

“Huh?”

“I said would you like me to teach you.” Jagged Stone repeated.

“No, no! It’s ok really. It’s no big deal.”

“Come on don’t be a party popper it would be fun!” Jagged Stone told her, dropping his guitar gently on the couch.

*sigh *

“Fine, y-you can teach me how to dance Mr. Jagged Stone.”

“Well, let’s start Miss. Dupain-cheng”


End file.
